With increasing demand for more information with faster speed, network service providers are incorporating, switching, and/or upgrading conventional network equipments with higher capacity network technologies, such as optical devices. For example, to supply more information containing video, audio, and/or data, high-speed communications networks are generally more desirable. For example, optical communications networks, for instance, can typically provide high-speed audio, video, and/or data transmission with greater capacity between homes and enterprises.
Conventional optical network architecture generally includes fiber to the x (“FTTX”) which may include fiber to the node/neighborhood (“FTTN”), fiber to the curb (“FTTC”), fiber to the building (“FTTB”), fiber to the home (“FTTH”) or other edge location to which a fiber network extends. Fiber to the premises (“FTTP”), for example, is a form of optical information delivery system in which an optical fiber is run directly onto customers' premises. FTTB, for example, is another example of providing optical signals to locations very close to the end user's living or office space.
To provide optical signals to a user's facility or home, a service provider(s) typically requires installing various optical network interface devices (“NIDs”) such as optical network terminals (“ONTs”) at users' premises. A problem associated with such installation at users' premises is that installed ONT is susceptible to intrusion and/or tampering.
A conventional approach to resolve the venerability of tampering is to use detecting switch to monitor intrusion. A problem associated with the convention approach is that the size of the switch is usually too big for typical NIDs, such as wall mountable outlets, or cubicle mountable outlets.